Lithium
by Tears of Lament
Summary: Six years had passed when Naruto left.Sakura was devastated,her sanity slowly fading.One night,she let out all of her pain.one thing she never did.She trashed around as she was slowly dying inside.What if after that night,Sakura's life is about to change.


**Ok guys,This is a story about NaruSaku so please enjoy!**

"Talking"

_'Sakura's Thoughts'_

_Lyrics_

**"Inner Sakura"**

**Summary:Six years had passed when Naruto left to go with was devastated and her sanity is slowly night she let out all the pain inside her...the one thing she didn't let out for a long time as she trashed around as she was dying inside."SAVE ME!"**

Pale wounded feet padded down the dark streets of Konoha as it rained.

The dirty white hospital dress clung to the body of the waist length hair-now wet had stains of dirt and mud green eyes that once held joy and pureness was now a dull forest green shade that now held emptiness and coldness stared at the gates feet away from her.

_'6 years'_.6 years had passed when _he _also left and went after their old teammate.

Ever since _he _left she felt sadness,anger,betrayal,hurt and despair.

_Him _the so called blonde haired knuckle head happy-go-lucky,brave and heroic ninja of Konoha.

The man who was always dumb and man who feared nothing,the man who saved her from her loneliness and despair.

The man who kept her man who kept her laughing and stay away from the darkness.

The man who held her heart.

Uzumaki Naruto-or,now was Namikaze Naruto,the man who she foolishly fell inlove man who always made her heart man that once kept her alive now was the one who made her dead and cold.

The man who made her scream in agony at night trying to wash away the pain and negative feelings in her man who caused her to lock herself up in her room and closed any friendship and love to her friends.

The man that caused her to attempt suicide that failed when her old sensei,Kakashi found man that caused her to be locked up on the hospital under her mother-like figure's care...The man that taught her heart to feel hatred.

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

She was dead.

She was cold.

She was emotionless.

She learned to hate.

She learned to close up on everyone.

She learned the word 'revenge'.

Because she will be the one to follow their footsteps. Uchiha and His' footsteps.

And that she will be the one to _kill_ it will be their turn to feel _hurt._

But she doesn't want will be like _him._And she doesn't want to be like will remember _him._And she didn't want to.

So she tried to ,it made everyone frown.

What was wrong?

Her smile was full.

Her cheeks lifted up.

But,her eyes.

They held no happiness,just emptiness.

Her eyebrows.

They were still neutral.

That was why.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked up to see the gates of Konoha in front of her and she smiled at least she could could explore the outside world with no worries.

No vain.

But they will find out that she left the ,she didnt want them to worry about her right?But didn't anyone want a little exploring right?It wont hurt right?

It Won't she'll kill them if anyone would try to harm her even if they could hurt her,she wont feel any was already can't feel anything.

_'Wrong.' _she thought as she walked to a nearby lake loving the beauty of the surroundings around her._'I can feel it,the pain,I can feel emotional pain..But what I can't feel is physical pain.'_

Strange.

Street children can't feel the pain of being left they still managed to smile.

Strange.

Street children can still be so happy even though their family left them on the streets to fend for their own.

Strange.

Why can't she do that.

_'It's because the pain is tattooed on my heart'_

And it will still can't be removed if there wasn't anyone to remove the pain in one will still never really just for their own just needed her on their course,she was the one saving the one who is saving didn't care about closed her eyes and scowled.

_'Insolent fools'_

There was only one person who could heal her , but he was gone.

_'Gone Forever'_

She opened her eyes and stared at the surroundings around her.A crystal clear lake was infront of her,the moon's reflection on the ,the moonlight glittering around causing a wonderful wind singing its beautiful melody as the tress around her dance with it.

The fireflies around her danced with each other and the butterflies that seemed to notice her flew around her like a lose ribbon around her all around her feet up to her head.

She giggled and danced along with them spreading her arms open and twirling she just stopped and came into a halt when she saw a lone 's wings were lowered.

_'The buttefly is sad.'_

She frowned and sticked out her pointer finger gesturing it to land on her butterfly,she mused that it understood her and flew to her and she smiled slightly.

"Don't be sad,Youre beautiful no matter what the others think of you, you'll always be beautiful.I assure you now,go!" she said softly.

The butterfly as if understanding her flew around,now confidently.

It looked strong.

Stronger than her.

At least she helped it. She looked around her one last the trees weren't beautiful song of the wind water was still.

quiet.

_'Naruto'_

She looked around as fear shot through her.

She's felt it again...the fear...the emptiness.

_'Naruto'_

She fell on her knees in front of the sliding down her cheeks.

She was was wrong with her?

She fixed her position so that she could hug her knees as she curled up into a ball and whimpered.

_'Naruto'_

She was alone.

No one loved her.

No one ran to look for her.

She was correct.

They never really cared.

_'Naruto'_

She whimpered again.

Tears spilled down her cheeks.

Her sanity was slowly fading.

_'Naruto'_

He will never come.

He will never come back.

He broke his promise.

Her eyes widened.

_'His promise'_

"He broke it." she whispered.

Her heart ached once again.

It felt as if an arrow shot to her heart,painfully.

_'Why?'_

She screamed as she fell to the ground and curled up on it.

_'You promised'_

She screamed in agony.

_'Naruto'_

She screamed in sadness.

She writhed on the ground.

She screamed again.

She clawed on the ground nearly breaking her nails as blood oozed slowly out her nails.

She screamed louder.

_'Liar'_

"SAVE ME!"She let out a blood curtling scream that would even make the coldest person shiver and curl up in fear.

She threw her head back and saw a shadowed face above her shivering she saw two other forms behind him but she couldn't get what they were saying.

Familiar Blue Cerulean eyes stared at her_._

_'Naruto'_

She blacked out and went limp on the man's arms.

_'You're back'_

**So,that's about it!First chapter of Lithium so please review!XD**

**oh and,I was before,Ita-kun89 my original account,and unfortunately from typhoon Juan or Megi,It was blacked out in our place...and people i have a low memory...so this is my new account!**

**Hello people!**

**XD**

**Tear of Lament~**


End file.
